hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk
Hulk is one of the main protagonists of the series and the leader of S.M.A.S.H.. This time he is portrayed much more articulate than in previous incarnations.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/GraphicCity/news/?a=68873 Jeph Loeb On AVENGERS ASSEMBLE,HULK AND THE AGENTS OF S.M.A.S.H. And More - ComicBookMovie]Instead of talking in the third person, he acts more like his real self, Bruce Banner, Banner probably has a lot more control of Hulk in this incarnation. He is more serious and patient. Though he does have a sense of humor. Biography Hulk's friend Rick started using Robotic Camaras to make people see Hulk as a hero. While they were taking about the idea a portal suddenly emerged in Vista Verde's sky. Annihilus presented himself and send a Hulk-like creature who calls himself Skaar (who is in mind control) to deal with Hulk because the portal couldn't still open much time. After defeating him with the Red Hulk. They returned to Hulk's cave were they caged Skaar. However he used a temblor caused to break his cage and stole a Gamma Canon which he used to stabilize the portal. After a battle in which Hulk destroyed the canon, Red Hulk was captured and Rick was irradiated with Gamma radiation Anihilus' forces retreated. While moving Rick back to the cave he was transformed in an armored blue Hulk. He and Rick (now calling himself A-Bomb) pay a visit to Hulk's cousin Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, and ask her to be their pilot into the Negative Zone which she agrees. After entering the Zone in a "Gamma Plane" they are attacked by Red Hulk and Skaar both now mind controlled. After the devices Anihilus use to control Them are destroyed and Hulk destroys his control Rod which destabilizes the portal the others return for him and leave the Zone. They agree to stay together as a team calling themselves The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Personality Hulk is the biggest, strongest, smashing-est hero in the Marvel Universe - the green glue that holds his crazy family-like team together. He is a member of the Avengers, but when he is not in the Avengers sometimes, he would spend time with his own team. Hulk loves saving the world by smashing every alien, sea creature, and planet (literally) that tries to destroy it. He is the star of his best bud A-Bomb's web series, and just wants to show people his good intentions!. He is calm as well as friendly and intelligent, though his rage is still present, he is in much better control of it. If he were to lose control of his rage, even for a moment, Hulk could unintentionally hurt or kill someone. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength' - Hulk has gamma-powered superhuman strength, which makes him one of the most powerful heroes on the planet. Due to his rage, the angrier Hulk gets, the stronger he gets, and that makes him the most physically powerful hero on Earth. He can lift 100s of tons effortlessly, and has battled top powerhouses and beat beings such as Abomination, and Thor. *'Superhuman Jumping' - Hulk can jump much higher than a normal human and can leap hundreds of feet into the air. *'Superhuman Leaping' - Hulk can leap miles in a single jump. *'Superhuman Speed' - Hulk can run at superhuman speed. *'Superhuman Durability' - Hulk can take far more damage than a normal human. *'Superhuman Invulnerability' - Hulk is nearly indestructible and can take utra-powerful attacks. Hulk's skin is superhumanly dense,along with his body tissues and bones. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Hulk's muscles fatigue is much slower than most beings. *'Reactive Adaptation' - Hulk can adapt to any environment. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Hulk can recover instantly from almost any injury. He is also immune to all known Earth Based Diseases. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' - As a former gamma scientist, Hulk is very intelligent (despite his brutish appearance), even Tony Stark was impressed on how intelligent he is, although he claims he's not as intelligent as Tony, however, this is likely out of modesty. Bruce Banner is more intelligent in his normal human form rather than as the Hulk. Equipment *'Gamma Blaster' - He has the Gamma Blaster which is a band that can shoot gamma blasts and maximize the force of Hulk's blows. Trivia *Unlike most incarnations, Hulk can not change back into Bruce Banner at will, even when he is calm, also he does not have a split personality, as Hulk/Bruce's personalities are the same. *Hulk is calmer, friendly and smarter than in most incarnations. Though his rage is still present, he is in much better control of it. Appearances References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk * http://avengersassemble.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Agent of S.M.A.S.H Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Avengers Category:Scientists Category:Time Travellers Category:Hulk Category:Wendigos